


Ryan gets some new tools

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [231]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan gets some new tools

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Ryan is so psyched that his new neuro-grips have arrived. He loves Dragon Door, loves pretty much all their products that bump up his workouts. And he especially digs their unofficial motto of: "Pavel says, Hey Comrade! You too can get cut muscles like you spend years in Russian prison! (gang tatts not included)"

Something about this new product, though... He critically eyes the coated black aluminum grips. Yeah, this could be a problem.

After a long moment of indecision, he stores the grips in a corner of the guest bedroom. And he places a large block-lettered sign atop:

"ATTENTION: THESE ARE NOT SEX TOYS."

He figures that should do it.


End file.
